Woven Tapestries
by kendo-goddess
Summary: Hermione's life was perfect, so it seemed. When someone she loves betrays her will she ever learn to love again?


Chapter 1~New Beginnings  
  
As she walked through the invisible barrier and out onto the platform she couldn't help but shed a tear at the thought that this would be her last year at the school she had come to love as her home. Everything about the school was wonderful. From her friends who had been there for her as long as she could remember, to the moving paintings and staircases that rearranged themselves without warning. With a slight sniffle she decided that this would just have to be the best year she could possibly make it  
  
Spotting her two best friends in the entire world, Hermione Granger ran up to them and buried them in a giant hug.  
  
"I have missed you guys so much." She said in a slightly muffled voice.  
  
"We have missed you too Hermione, but its only been a week since you left the Burrow." Harry laughed at her childlike gesture, but hugged her tight just the same.  
  
"Yeah Mione, it hasn't been that long." Ron added with a slight grin.  
  
As she was rising from the hug a slight glint from the sun caught her eye. A few feet away there was a tall blonde boy standing with two very blonde parents. This trio could be none other than the Malfoys.  
  
The young boy, named Draco, had been the bane of Hermione's existence for as long as she had attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Poking fun of her muggle heritage had been one of his favorite pastimes. Another of his favorite pastimes was making fun of Harry's scar and Ron's lack of money. She had to admit though that after fifth year he had toned it down a bit and only resorted to glaring at them.  
  
Ron put his arm around Hermione and they made their way to the train that would take them to Hogwarts. During the summer at the Burrow, Ron had confessed that he liked Hermione and they had started dating immediately. Harry had also done the same to Ron's little sister Ginny and the trio had turned into a foursome. They had spent all summer together and going back to school looked like it was going to be just as much fun.  
  
Finding their usual compartment at the back of the train, they settled in and began chatting animatedly about what they thought would happen this year.  
  
"So Hermione who do you think got the position of Head Boy?" Ginny asked her. To tell the Truth Hermione had also been wondering for some time. She had of course been made Head Girl and didn't want the Head Boy to be someone she couldn't get along with.  
  
Her thoughts were cut short as the compartment door slid open and Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood strolled on hand in hand. Ever since the adventure in fifth year they had been infatuated with one another but not until they had gone off for summer and started owling each other had either of them made a move. Much to everyone's surprise Neville had asked her out. To make a long story short Luna, knowing how incredibly brave it was of shy Neville to do such a thing, had immediately said yes. The two had been together ever since. It seemed like the entire school had begun to pair off. Hermione assumed it was because of the age that they were all getting to.  
  
"So how was your summer?" Luna asked Ginny and as they began to converse Hermione thought to herself about how good it was to have friends like these.  
  
Again her thoughts were cut off by the opening of the door but this time the person who walked through was not at all welcomed by the couples sitting in the compartment.  
  
"Well, well, well," the flaxen haired boy said as he entered the confines of the compartment "it seems that even geeks and losers have to mate."  
  
Immediately Hermione jumped to her feet and in a matter of fact tone replied, "you don't have to be bitter Malfoy, it's not your fault that not even you have enough money to pay someone to like you."  
  
At this retort the smirk on his face turned into a scowl of pure hatred and loathing.  
  
"I was just sent to tell you that McGonnogal wishes to see us the moment that we arrive." He said in a slightly defeated tone.  
  
"And why pray tell, is that?" Hermione responded in a rather annoyed tone.  
  
"It is normally what she requests of the Heads at the beginning of the term." The previous smirk returned to his face when he saw the look of pure horror that crossed Hermione's. "Oh, I suppose that you didn't know I was appointed to the position of Head as well." At that statement his smirked turned into an outright look of triumph at the thought of her bewilderment. "Be sure to meet me by the carriages when we arrive." And with that he strolled out of site, robes billowing behind.  
  
Still in shock from the information she had received she sat down and was instantly comforted by her friends in the compartment.  
  
"How could they appoint him?" Ginny asked puzzled. "He is a total creep."  
  
"I can't believe of all people Dumbledore would do something like that." Harry said in a disgusted tone.  
  
"If he does one thing to make you upset Hermione, you tell me and I will take care of him." Ron said through gritted teeth. "Now guys, I am just as upset as you are," Hermione sighed "but I am going to have to learn to get along with him or I might lose my position."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER THE FEAST~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now here are your dormitories." McGonnagal said as she led them through a corridor that neither of them had ever seen.  
  
Along the stone, walls there were pictures of knights, dragons, and medieval princesses. There were also beautiful tapestries that appeared to be lined with gold and silver. Although it gave the appearance of a dungeon it was brilliantly lit with elegant light fixtures that hung from the high ceiling. She gave a barely audible sigh at the beauty of it.  
  
"What are you so happy about Granger?" Malfoy asked in a bored tone.  
  
She was startled slightly by this abrupt speech; she had almost forgotten that he was walking along beside her. "Sorry, I was just thinking about how wonderful it's going to be to walk down such a beautiful corridor everyday." Sighing again she and Malfoy picked up the pace for McGonnagal was already waiting near the end of the hall beside a large portrait.  
  
"This, Mr. Malfoy, will be your quarters." At this she led both teenagers into the room.  
  
It was elegantly decorated in green and silver (A/N. Isn't it always?) with a very large library. McGonnagal informed them that both rooms were equipped with libraries that housed almost the entire collection of the Hogwarts library. With the exception being the restricted section.  
  
"You will have ample time to explore later Mr. Malfoy." McGonnagal stated as they moved from the room and across the hall to what would be Hermione's home for the rest of the year.  
  
As they entered she noted that it was nearly the same as Draco's only in gold and burgundy. It too was also very lovely.  
  
"Your portraits will supply you with the password when I leave," McGonnagal said in a very brisk tone, "the Headmaster and I will be able to gain entry to your rooms without the use of a password, but it is only for safety purposes, I hope that you will find your stay in the Heads corridor most enjoyable, good day." And with that she retreated down the hallway.  
  
"Well I suppose that I will be off to my room then Hermione." Malfoy stated in a very sedate manner. "But I was wondering if maybe you would be so kind as to escort me to breakfast in the morning? Say around 7:00?"  
  
"Wh- why sure Ma- uh Draco." She barely got out the few words before he swept off to his quarters, robes billowing behind him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N. Well thanks for reading my very first fanfic. I hope that it wasn't a disappointment because I tried my very best. Well if I see that people are interested in my story then I will continue on. 


End file.
